Dash i Didn't Cry Revised
by cherieluvsbboy
Summary: Dash walks out of a movie with friends and into a nightmare he can't phase out of. Non-con, Slash, DannyDash, DannyOC, DannyxDash, rape!


Alrite i FINALLY fixed this. Its the same story, except now its actually possible to decipher. Thanks to the people that reminded me that i cant revise this with my ass on the couch.

Uh hey again, this'll be my 2nd fic I've written. Dash/Danny. I'm going for funny-gut wrenching- heartwarming-end. Its a little depressing for my tastes, I prefer comedy actually, but there's a laugh here and there. Its slash, contains rape, read it if you want. If you hate slash, go right ahead and read it anyway, you might like this.

Disclaimer: don't own them, just manipulate into gay situations and make them make fools of themselves. : D

Dash, I Didn't Cry

It was nearing midnight as Danny walked on the wet streets of his hometown. He had just managed to get out of the late movie that Sam and Tucker had invited him to. He snorted softly, what a fun night that had turned into. 2 hours of Lord of theRings and his best friends sucking face a couple centimeters away from his ear. Oh god, the sounds! He shuddered, not just because he was gay, but they were his best friends, and the images, and the.. Disgusting ickiness.

That dragged up from the depths of his mind the day he and Dash had come out as a couple. What a wonderful day for Dash, who got to punch at least 13 people in the face. Danny chuckled softly, then felt a little guilt. Well that last old lady had kind of deserved it! She pointed that bony finger of hers right at us and yelled FAGS! From across the fucking street! Of course Dash did something about it, though knocking her walker out from beneath her right after bitch-slapping her was..

Never mind, whatever. Tucker and Sam were easy to tell though. He actually walked into Sam's room while they were making out, and yelled I'm gay, and skipped on his merry way to school.The jocks took it surprisingly well. Kwan just laughed and said, " Way to snag Fenton, man! I thought for sure that scary chick with the boots would have him on a leash one of these days..." Dash smacked him upside the head.

Oh shit, huge puddle. I wonder how deep the deepest puddle in the world is? Crap now my only pants that actually fit me are all wet with puddle-juice, well they were really tight on me, even for skinny jea-I suddenly smacked into a huge tree. I looked up, and the tree had a face. It was Brad... somethingorother. I don't know, he was on Dash's football team though. I should probably try to befriend him though, especially because he probably knows my boyfriend pretty well and stuff.

He seemed like a typical football player-type jock. He was known for having a bit of a cruel streak, though I hoped our connection would dull it a little. " Uh hey, Brad. How's it going?"

He looked down at me, and blew a rancid stink into my unprepared nostrils. I somehow found the strength not to gag, dude did this guy drink all the tequila in Mexico or what...

"Heyy, adoblabor, adoraborable, cutie, yeah, cutie! What's a cutie like you doin' in a place llike this?" he slurred, gesturing his arms to the scene around us, and banging his arm into pole of a street lamp. I tried really hard not to snicker, my friendship plans long forgotten. You can't really form a lasting friendship when one of you is as drunk as a freaking skunk.

" Uh nuthin I guess. Just walking home. You should probably get home too, you seem kind of incapacitated at the moment." I subtlely edged to the left, his breath was starting to make me a little dizzy.

"And wherrreee yo dou think you're a-goin cutie? Let's just hang a little while." He grabbed my arm and started walking backwards. God, does he have a grip, but its nothing I can't phase out of... Oh. Fuck.

Flashback

I was laying on my bed about a week ago, looking for alligators in our cottage cheese ceiling. I gave a massive long suffering sigh, the goddamn ceiling only showed Dashes. He was in Aspen with his parents, most likely doing aspen-y things like skiing and whatnot. He said he was coming back in a fucking week, a whole week without kissing, talking, sex, sex in ghost form, invisible sex, sex on the bed, sex on the couch, sex in the kitchen, my pale lean body moving in rhythm with his tanned, muscular physique with just enough pressure to-

"DANNNYYY!!" My sister's nails-on-a-chalkboard screech scraped through my eardrums. What does that skank harpy want of me, I wondered, sitting up and massaging my temples.

The beast stomped in. "Dannnnniel, according to my calculations lalallalalalalalalala mathlaalaalalal physical properties lalalla ghostlalaalaallaalalalla French toast lalalalalalaalalalal SUNSPOTS!!"

I rolled my shoulders and decided to throw her a bone. "... Sunspots you say?"

She rolled her eyes in a way that clearly said 'simpleton'. " Yes, sunspots Daniel. Apparently for the next two weeks, your ghost mojo will be a little off, I'm guessing it has something to do with your molecular structure. Vlad sent you a letter explaining it all, but I used it to roll a joint. Bye!"

Wtf, whatever I guess-

My thoughts were interrupted when I phased through my bed and the floor, and landed on my dad, causing him to bang his head on the kitchen table and pass out. Rather than explain what happened to my mom, I then got up and ran back up to my room, where I again phased through the floor. This happened about 7 more times, until Tucker came over and came up with the idea of a ring that would keep me from transforming until the sunspot thing was over. We stole some tech from Skulker, and we got a ring out of a 50 cent machine, and there you have it! The FentonFoley Sunspot Fixer(or something) Ring©.

End Flashback

I quickly tried to remove said ring with my fingers, but the athlete's meaty paw moved from my elbow to my hand. His hand was huge, almost twice the size of mine, and I started to panic when he started heading me into the nearest alley. I squirmed and tried to pull out of his grasp. I didn't think the situation so serious where I couldn't still talk my way out of it though, yet.

"B-Brad stop you're hurting my hand. Please stop, let's go back to the street. Look I think you dropped your wallet back there let's go get it. Brad-"

I stopped babbling when he looked at me with a predatory glint in his normally dull brown eyes. I had seen that glint, right before he broke an arm from the opposite team, but I knew it wasn't bones he was going to try to break. My own dark blues widened with fear as he kept pulling me into the alley, and my mouth twisted. I started really struggling and I grabbed onto the corner of the brick building that made up and held on for dear life.

My fingers scraped the walls, survival instinct taking over. I screamed for help and my mouth kept moving. Nothing got through, I guess. No no's, help's , please no's got through to any possibly helpful ears. When I saw the last of the light go out, I knew what was going to happen. That was the most horrible feeling, knowing, knowing that that IS what is going to happen, too effing bad for you. You hear about these things, but it doesn't compare in the slightest.

He had my whole back against him now, my waist near his, my feet not even touching the ground as I twisted and kicked. I bit the hand muffling my screams and yells. I could taste the blood between my teeth, and he chuckled. The bastard chuckled.

He undid my pants slowly and pulled them down, laughed in approval. I tensed my whole body, rain streaming down my naked legs, a poor imitation of tears. He pressed me against a the side of an dark green, rancid Amity Park dumpster, he breathed in my ear, " You want this, dontcha cutie?"

I whimpered, pathetic I thought. Fucking pathetic. I'll at least do myself the favor of not crying, I think ill need my tears when dash fucking-

I don't even know what he'll do with me then.

I heard Brad's zipper come undone and his pants sliding down his legs, coming down to a rumpled pool by his ankles. The rain fell gently on my face, mocking my situation, or trying to make it better?He replaced the meaty paw around my mouth as he pushed in. I howled in pain at the burning knives running up and down my spine, cutting a pattern on my insides. I don't know how much longer it went on, I stopped whimpering eventually, I stopped telling him to stop, I didn't cry, Dash.

I slid down the side of the dumpster, and watched my blood mix with the water mix with the dirt. My vision mercifully flooded with black.

--

I woke up and tried to rip the IV out of my arm, until I saw you sitting in one of the crappy green hospital armchairs, the ones that smell like old people. You were sitting with your head in your arms, and your hair was disgustingly greasy. You looked up at me, bags under your eyes, and your eyes. They were bloodshot and watery and so beautiful to me. You stood up slowly, your bones creaking, and you crawled into the bed next to me. You were so close to me, to where I could feel the warmth radiating from your body. I pulled myself into your arms and wrapped them around me. " I didn't cry, Dash."

Your eyes looked so sad in that moment, and then I watched as they overflowed and you rested your head in the crook of my neck.

"I'm -sob- so -sob- sorrrrrrryyy, baby I -sob- should've been there to protect you!! I won't ever leave you here by yourself ever again" I made soothing noises in his ear and murmured "its okay its not your fault, its not your fault, I'm fine. Its my own fault for-"

"No. Don't you effing dare say you deserved to have some bastard... Danny. Don't." Danny gave a small smile at his boyfriend's attitude." Kay. What happened to brad?" I wiped away the tear tracks running down his face. He wiped his own eyes, which hardened. "The police want to talk to you first, get the story straight and stuff, and then they'll put that asshole behind bars for a lonngg time. " He started to tear up again. "Danny, are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, a little sore, but good I guess. Dash don't cry anymore, its gonna be okay, I'm gonna be okay."

"D-Danny Sam f-found you unconscious and bloody in a dirty alley. You almost died from blood loss, I was s-so scared." He broke down again, and Danny felt a huge pang of guilt for making his boyfriend so scared and sad. He rubbed his back and kissed his forehead, waiting for him to calm down again.

" Dash I'm so sorry for making you worry so much, but its all gonna be okay, I promise. Do you know where my parents and Sam and Tucker are though?" Dash sniffled. "Yeah they were here a couple hours ago, I made them go home. They were all really tired, and I said I'd call them when you woke up."

I kissed him, I truly couldn't have picked a better one, right people? Dash sighed, "Well, I should get to calling all the thousands of people who care about you..." I chuckled, amused at his antics. "How about you take a shower first, grease ball, and then you get a good night's sleep with me?"

He gave a longsuffering sigh. "If you insist, your highness, princess of all that is blonde and muscular." I thwacked him upside the head, and grimaced when I looked at the oily substance on my hand. I showed it to him, "alright, alright, ill shower jeez."

Yep, whipped as ever, I thought happily. I fell asleep about 30 seconds later, I had a long day ahead of me.Funny how 45 minutes with Dash can make everything better, but I try not to ask too many questions.

The End

So what do u think? Personally I'm gonna give it an Alrite for my second fic, but I have an issue with switching back and forth between 1st and 3rd person. : D Lemme know...Cherie


End file.
